


a new beginning

by tototo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototo/pseuds/tototo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mickey and his biggest fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it.  
> I fell in love with that little baby. :3

It was a rainy day.  
Mickey loved rainy days. He felt at ease among the drops that fell on him at times.  
Yes, the rain put tranquility on him.

He was returning home after his shift at Rub'n'Tug and Ian was there waiting for him.

Ian was standing with Yevgeny in his arms, whispered what appeared to be a lullaby as he rocked him gently.

Mickey gave them a half smile and threw himself on the couch, watching Ian kiss the small Yevgeny's temple before putting him in the pram.

Then he sat down next to him, touching his knee with his.  
He heard him sigh, and went with his teeth biting his lower lip frantically.

He was nervous, Ian knew it.  
Not that Mickey was a quiet person.  
 But it was a rainy day, and Ian also knew what this was enough to make it more clear.

'What happend?' Ian asked, looking into his eyes, worried.  
Mickey immediately looked away, shaking a little his head.

Expressing in words had never been his strong point, but it was Ian.  
He trusted Ian.

'It's just that ..' he said, almost like a whisper. 'Fuck.'.  
He took another breath, while Ian urged him to go ahead.  
'I don't know how you do that. Is that .. I can barely look at him. ' With his hand he made a quick gesture, pointing to the place where Yevgeny was sleeping.

For a few moments, there was only silence. There was no need of other words. It could hear only the sound of the rain beating on the windows at regular features.  
Both were reliving in their head that morning a year earlier.  
   
Ian. Mickey. Terry. Shots.  
Gun. Still shots.  
Shots on the body. Shots on his face.  
Shots.  
Phone. Svetlana.  
Rape. Gun.  
Tears in Ian's eyes.  
Tears in Mickey's eyes..

It wasn't easy.

Ian was the first to break the silence.  
With one arm clasped her shoulders Mickey, kissing him just on the face streaked with tears.  
'Hey, hey. It's all right '.

He took his face in his hands, picking up a tear with his thumb.  
'You know, it was hard for me at first.  
But look at him. It's just a baby. Your child. He is your son, Mick. It's not his fault. You know that. '

Mickey's fingers intertwined with Ian's, removing his hands from his face.  
'I know he's not the one to blame. I know, fuck. But I can't do it. '  
He kept biting his lip.

'Come here', Ian said, getting up from the couch and continued to hold his hands, pulling him to himself.

Positioned themselves in front of the wheelchair, as Ian reached for Yevgeny.  
'I know I mean, I know how you feel right now.'

Mickey looked at whether the child, the way in which his tummy was moving at regular features, his peaceful expression on his face.  
'Do you know why I can watch him, Did you know? He's exactly like you. He reminds me of you. '

Mickey gave him a half smile. 'He is blond.'  
Ian smiled plan. 'Yes, he's blond, but looks more like you than you can imagine.'

The expression unconvinced Mickey made him speak again.  
'Look at him. Watch, his eyes are as blue as yours. You know that, right? Look at his mouth, and his nose. He's just like you, Mick. '  
Mickey became a bit more courage, and reached out a hand on the child's face, gently stroking his face.  
A small smile lit up on his face.

Ian felt more relaxed, and occasionally would say things like 'You're doing well.' or 'Look, is not difficult.' just keeping a distance.  
They were the first moments of Mickey with his son, and he didn't want to interfere.

Shortly after, the mouth of Yevgeny opened and just after a small yawn, he woke up. His arms were outstretched, looking for someone to take him in his arms.

Ian took him. Mickey was not ready to take him, he saw it in the way Mickey was looking at him.  
But it was okay, because now his gaze was no longer in contempt, as a concern.

Mickey came up a bit more to them, looking Yevgeny who was smiling at him.

'Oh, I forgot. He has your eyebrows. Watch them. See how he moves them. He's definitely a little you. '

It was a rainy day, and Mickey finally smiled.

They were small steps he did, thanks to Ian, to his son.

It was a new beginning.


End file.
